Me abrace forte
by Ann Malfoy
Summary: O tempo corre depressa.Os sentimentos muitas vezes se confundem. Será que o que 6 anos não fizeram poderá acontecer antes da guerra se tornar pior? Pós livro 6. RH, HG
1. Chapter 1

Olha eu d novo aki pois é...mts pessoas me perguntavam qd eu ia escrever uma fic d novo...faltava inspiração..faltava tempo...Tinha mt informação no livro 6 que precisavam ser analizadas..pra quem conhece meu jeito d escrever, sabe q eu gosto d um poko d ação..mas essa fic foge um poko a regra. Não pretendo tentar adivinhar o que acontecerá na guerra, ou com os Horcruxes...vou apenas escrever o q minha kbça loka me diz sobre os romances da série...aquilo que devia ter sido explicado a anos, dito há mt tempo...e foi guardado a sete chaves. E claro, td mundo sab: fic minhas são R+H, e nessa tb H+G e mais alguns ae

**Nenhum personagem nessa história me pertence. Baseado na história de J.K Rowling.**

**Capítulo 1- Lembranças**

Escuro...um barulho ao longe que lembrava um ronco. A pouca claridade que entrava pela janela indicava que ainda era noite, e aquela era apenas a luz de um dos postes da Rua dos Alfeneiros.  
Harry se remexeu na cama procurando uma posição mais confortável para dormir. Mas o quarto estava muito abafado, e qualquer movimento que ele fazia tornava o calor mais insuportável.

" _Eu não agüento isso aqui...queria pelo menos poder abrir a janela...respirar.._."

Ele se levantou, desistindo de tentar dormir. Quando fechava os olhos, era atormentado por lembranças dos últimos meses...lembranças que ele não queria esquecer, apenas queria que não o fizessem sentir tanta dor.

Todas as noites estavam sendo iguais. Nos seus sonhos o medo era o que se destacava. Será que Voldemort continuava a invadir sua mente?

A lembrança do bruxo das trevas o fez sentir uma raiva imensa acender em seu peito, algo que ele tinha certeza que iria movê-lo. Era culpa de Voldemort que Dumbledore havia morrido. Aquilo ainda doía para Harry, era algo que ele não conseguia entender perfeitamente: a imagem do diretor no enterro feito a ele em Hogwarts viva em sua mente, mas no fundo, no coração do garoto, a idéia não podia ser assimilada.

Ele agora não podia ter mais a certeza de que quando precisasse era apenas adentrar o escritório do diretor e pedir conselhos e explicações. Dumbledore era a única esperança que algumas pessoas do mundo bruxo tinham. Inclusive ele, Harry Potter.

Ele olhou pela janela, após analisar a gaiola vazia de Edwiges. Avistou um ponto branco vindo em sua direção. Seria ela retornando de sua caça? Ele abriu um pequeno espaço da janela para que o animal pudesse entrar no quarto, mas teve uma surpresa. Atrás dela, vinha uma ave claramente menor e mais fraca, voando com alguma dificuldade. Ela entrou logo após de sua coruja, e ele pôde ver que havia uma carta amarrada em sua pata.

- Pichí!- Ele prontamente a tirou, e deixou que ambas fossem tomar água e descansar. Abriu a carta e começou a lê-la com a maior atenção possível, já que estavam apenas escrevendo em código.

_Não sei quando você poderá vir para cá. Mamãe diz que não é seguro. Sei que você deve ficar aí até "aquele tempo" terminar. Papai diz que queria dar um jeito de você vir antes, queremos que venha pelo menos ao casamento. Está tudo bem com você? Esperamos que esteja._

_Abraços (meus e "dela") _

Harry releu a carta algumas vezes para ver se entendia tudo perfeitamente. Era tudo muito claro. Menos a última frase... _meus e dela_...a quem ele se referia afinal?

Uma imagem muito nítida de uma ruiva surgiu em sua mente. Cabelos longos e levemente cacheados nas pontas. Olhos cor de mel, que mesmo em pensamento, o miravam de um jeito profundamente encantador. Sem perceber, estava suspirando enquanto olhava a carta, e deixou escapar um som quase inaudível pelos seus lábios...

- _Gina_...

Porque ela não estava conseguindo dormir? Nenhum jeito que deitasse parecia adiantar..o sono não vinha.

" _Porque de repente essa insônia_?"

Ela sabia a resposta, tinha nome e sobrenome. E tinha sido acordada principalmente pela lembrança da carta que seu irmão enviara algumas horas antes.

A ruiva desistiu de continuar dormindo, sentou-se na cama.

Na cama ao lado da sua, deitada e aparentemente dormindo estava Hermione.

Ela tinha conversado com os pais que queriam sair de férias, principalmente depois que souberam dos acontecimentos no mundo bruxo. Mas Hermione não quis ir. Ela e Rony haviam prometido que ficariam ao lado de Harry, onde quer que ele fosse. Então ela havia pedido para ficar na Toca, pedido prontamente atendido pelos pais, que a essa altura já estavam na França, e pelos Weasley que consideravam Hermione uma filha.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos longos, sua testa estava ligeiramente suada. Estava sonhando antes de acordar? Não conseguia se lembrar de nada..sonhos...qualquer pensamento se apagava de sua mente em minutos.

A única coisa que conseguia pensar estava em uma casa de trouxas, sozinho e provavelmente a essa hora, dormindo.

Ela se jogou novamente na cama, e percebeu que ao seu lado Hermione se mexeu ligeiramente.

Ela não ligou, continuou perdida em pensamentos.

Na sua cabeça todas as cenas ao lado de Harry estavam muito nítidas: o primeiro beijo que trocaram...algo inesquecível.

Ela que sempre fora apaixonada pelo garoto-herói de Hogwarts, melhor amigo de seu irmão, que apenas a enxergava como uma criança, de repente se viu correspondida, depois de anos de solidão e relacionamentos fracassados. Em todos que havia saído, namorado ou simplesmente beijado ela procurava aqueles olhos verdes, cabelos negros...a personalidade doce, a alma corajosa. Em nenhum ela achou alguém que gostasse... alguém que pudesse fazê-la esquecer de vez aquela paixão de infância, aquele amor platônico.

Até que um dia, aparentemente, ele a enxergou. Ela lembrava claramente do jeito que ele passou a olhá-la, enxergando ela como uma mulher. Quando ele havia a visto com um garoto, sua expressão havia se tornado estranha e foi aí que Gina percebeu que ainda havia uma luz. Terminou com o garoto que estava, renovada de esperanças. E um certo dia depois de uma partida de quadribol, quando ela simplesmente pedia um abraço, devido a sua vitória, ele a beijou. Foi algo inesperado. Quando os lábios quentes dele tocaram os dela ela sentiu seu estômago despencar. Demorou alguns segundo para ela se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele a beijou de um jeito que a fez sentir completa. E tudo aquilo ali, na frente de todos. Ela ainda podia sentir o gosto da boca dele, parecia que estavam se beijando novamente. Ela relembrou todos os dias que passaram juntos. As voltas ao redor do lago da lula gigantes, as tardes sentados na sala comunal, trocando beijinhos de tempos em tempos.

Ah, os beijos dele tinham um efeito nela que era mais que perfeito. A deixavam anestesiada e ao mesmo tempo confusa, pois ele fazia questão de beijá-la de um jeito que a deixava sem ar, e sem ação: completamente vulnerável.

Ela perdida em pensamentos, olhando fixamente o teto, o rosto meramente iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava pela pequena janela do seu quarto. De repente, foi acordada de seus pensamentos.

- Não consegue dormir?- a voz de Hermione pareceu fazer ela cair na real.

- Não...

Hermione se sentou na cama, e ajeitou com as mãos os cabelos castanhos bagunçados. Fixou seu olhar em Gina.

- É ele né...que está roubando seu sono..

Gina sorriu e se sentou novamente na cama, de frente para a amiga.

- Não teria como mentir pra você, Hermione Granger.- ambas riram.

- Mas Gina...você tem que entender..

- Vocês prometeram que vão ficar ao lado dele. Ele sabe que eu também estarei. Só que ele me protege demais..não quer que eu seja um alvo fácil

- E você certamente seria se..

- Eu sei, Mione...- ela suspirou e sentiu uma lágrima que estava tentando cair a muito tempo desde que acordara.- Eu sei...

Hermione percebeu que ela estava chorando, mas achou melhor não comentar.

- Gina...Gina..eu te entendo sabe...- ela de repente, se levantou da cama e foi até a janela.- Você gosta muito dele...há tanto tempo...quando tiveram a chance de ficarem juntos, algo acontecesse e muda tudo...

Gina deixou as lágrimas caírem em silêncio. Ela tinha razão. Tudo culpa da maldita guerra. Se não fosse daquele jeito ele estaria voltando junto com ela e os amigos para Hogwarts daqui alguns dias, eles estariam ainda namorando, Dumbledore estaria vivo e eles voltariam para a escola como um casal de namorados feliz.

- Tudo é tão injusto...- ela tentou forçar para que a voz saísse normal.

- Eu sei que é...- Hermione se sentou em uma cadeira, próxima a janela.- Nada nessa vida é justo, Gina...

A ruiva percebeu que a amiga andava frustrada, mas não sabia direito o que se passava na cabeça dela.

- Você ama ele Gina, ele ama você. Isso importa, nada mais. E aconteça o que acontecer, no final tudo vai dar certo e vocês ficarão juntos, você vai ver!- Hermione sorriu para ela.

Gina não soube explicar porquê, mas depois de ouvir isso da amiga se sentiu mais confiante.

Observou que Hermione ainda conservava um olhar triste e parado, olhando através da janela. Gina ocupou o tempo em silêncio olhando para um moletom de seu irmão, que provavelmente ele havia esquecido ali no dia anterior, jogado em cima de uma escrivaninha. Se surpreendeu ao ver que o olhar de Hermione estava no mesmo lugar.

Gina sorriu interiormente. Será que era por isso que Mione estava daquele jeito? Porque se era por isso, não tinha porque estar. Comparando a Gina sua história estava resolvida: ele havia terminado com Lilá, e Gina tinha quase certeza que havia feito isso porque tinha caído na real que deveria lutar por quem queria. E além do mais, ambos estavam na mesma casa, era só quererem se acertar.

Hermione suspirou longamente e Gina resolveu se deitar.

- Vou tentar dormir...- a ruiva fitou a amiga.- E você...perdeu o sono?

-É...acho que vou ler um pouco...

- Hum...- Gina sorriu.- Esses garotos né...ficam roubando o sono da gente..

Hermione olhou para Gina rapidamente e levantou a sobrancelha.

- O que?

- Ah, sem estresse Hermione...veja o lado positivo. Você pode levantar amanhã e ver o meu irmão, falar com ele, estar perto dele. Não é como eu..que levei um fora...

- Gina, do que você está falando?- ela tinha ficado muito vermelha, mas parecia prestes a se aproximar da amiga e desabafar tudo que sentia.

- Tudo bem, Hermione..se não quiser falar sobre isso..

E ela se virou de costas para a amiga, fechando os olhos. Ia tentar dormir, não pensar mais no Harry.

Hermione pareceu tomar coragem, apenas precisava falar.

- Não sei não..se esse lance dele com a Lilá não foi sabe..

- Não foi o que?- Gina se virou.- Um fora?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ah, qual é Mione...você sabe que meu irmão é meio lerdo. Você devia saber disso, conviveu com ele tempo suficiente. Nós, Weasley tomamos a iniciativa só se alguém já tiver dado o primeiro passo. Depois disso...você sabe...- ela parou e riu.

Hermione riu também para surpresa de Gina. Ela foi se deitar também, mas pegou um livro e sua varinha, para usar um feitiço de luz.

- Não adianta mais eu negar né, Gina? Acho que todo mundo já percebeu..

- Menos o tonto do meu irmão...

No pensamento de Hermione uma perguntava piscava: _O que fazer_?

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos da amiga, Gina falou:

- Sabe, Mione eu investi muito no meu romance com o Harry, só pensava em quanto tempo tinha perdido ao lado dele sem poder tocá-lo, beijá-lo. Você não acha que perderam muito tempo já? Seis anos em Hogwarts que vocês poderiam ter aproveitado..sem brigas...entende?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e largou o livro e a varinha.

- Eu..eu...ai, Gina..o que eu faço?

- Eu vou te dizer o que fazer...mostre a ele que você está aqui..ele é meio tapado, mas vai perceber. Mostre pra ele que você se importou muito com esse namoro dele com a Lilá mas que não caiu de cima do salto!

Hermione riu demoradamente e abriu o livro, analisando o que deveria ler primeiramente.

- Sou tão confusa com essas coisas...o único garoto que já se interessou em mim foi o Vítor..

- Você ainda fala com ele?

- Sim..ele me mandou uma carta...3 dias atrás..eu respondi assim que cheguei aqui...

- Ele não desiste não?

- Ah, ele já desistiu a muito tempo...quando veio se despedir de mim, percebeu que Rony estava nos espionando...e sacou na hora...que eu não podia ficar com ele, porque gostava de alguém...

- Não acredito!

- Pois é...mas sabe Gina...- ela olhou para a amiga.- O Harry me achou quando me escondi para não ver o Rony e a Lilá, e percebeu que me afastei deles durante o namoro. Ele_ sabe_...você _sabe._...e até Malfoy fez piadinhas sobre isso...

- Sim, Mione...eu sei...- Gina enrolou uma mecha dos cabelos com a ponta dos dedos.- E acredite, Rony no fundo sabe...bom, pelo menos sabe o que sente por você não é?

Agora é você que tem que tomar uma atitude.

Hermione ficou calada, e começou a folhear o livro em direção ao capítulo que queria.

- Ah, quer saber de um coisa...tô cansada dessa conversa. Seu irmão nunca me deu bola, tenho provas suficientes disso. E eu é que não vou ficar correndo atrás de alguém que só percebeu que eu sou uma garota há 3 anos atrás.

- Ainda aquela história do baile?

- Eu nunca vou esquecer aquilo..ele simplesmente...simplesmente...ora, Gina, você sabe que ele me ignorou e me procurou apenas porque não tinha par!

- Ah, por Merlim Hermione! Se você não tomar uma atitude talvez seja tarde demais!

Hermione fechou o livro com um estrondo e olhou assustada para a amiga.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você não vê... - Gina falou de um jeito assustado também.- Porque você acha que Gui e Fleur estão casando com tanta pressa? As pessoas estão com medo do que possa acontecer...eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça..mas sabe né Mione...o dia de amanhã é incerto demais...

Hermione ficou calada, visivelmente apavorada só de pensar no que poderia acontecer.

Desistiu de ler o livro e se deitou,olhando ainda para o teto.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer?- falou com uma voz receosa, como se estivesse prestes a cair no choro.

- Apenas viva como se fosse seu último dia..isso funciona sabe...- e Gina riu.

Hermione tentou sorrir, mas não saiam de sua cabeça imagens de Rony tentando ajudar Harry na guerra, coisas horríveis acontecendo.

Seus pensamentos se confundiram entre ilusão e realidade. Lembranças da escola invadiram sua cabeça. Eram felizes e não sabiam. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo, nada para se preocupar além dos exames. Seria tão simples se ele a convidasse para sair, como um garoto normal, e ela como uma garota normal aceitaria. Eles sairiam juntos, como qualquer casal faria. Por que não entrava na cabeça dela a idéia de ele a beijar? Todos faziam isso...e ela naquele momento fechou os olhos e imaginou como seria beijar Ronald Weasley. Um arrepio invadiu seu corpo, e um frio na barriga só de pensar em encontrá-lo. E se tivesse coragem de dar o primeiro passo? E se Gina estivesse certa? Se ela desse a entender que gostava dele, será que ele iria adiante? Será que tinha chance?

Abriu os olhos e viu que aparentemente Gina conseguira dormir.

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou também, mas foi em vão. Na sua cabeça imagens dela ao lado do ruivo insistiam em roubar a cena.

Ela se sentiu estúpida mas teve que admitir pra si mesma que estava com medo do que poderia acontecer. Queria poder dizer pra ele aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta a tanto tempo, queria sentir um abraço dele novamente. Ah, o abraço dele...

O maior gesto de carinho que ele já havia lhe dado. No enterro de Dumbledore, ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Ele também não conteve as lágrimas. Eles se olharam de longe. Ele mudou a expressão ao vê-la chorar e se aproximou.

Ela lembrou as palavras, o sentimento...

" – _Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele se foi..._

_Rony a olhava de um jeito diferente, lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto._

_- Eu sei, Mione..nenhum de nós consegue..._

_Ele se aproximou dela com cautela. Ela sentiu por um breve momento suas pernas falharem com a aproximação dele._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem..._

_- Não, não vai...-ela soou um pouco mais dramática do que queria.- Ele era ó único que poderia nos salvar e agora...agora...-ela não conseguia mais falar, sua voz travara._

_Rony não conseguia pensar em nada mais importante a fazer, além de tirar toda aquela dor que ela sentia. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a abraçou. _

_Ela o abraçou de volta, chorando cada vez mais. Não escondendo o medo que sentia do que poderia acontecer._

_Ah, como ele queria poder tirar todo o sofrimento dela. Ele a abraçou forte, como se pudesse mandar todos os sentimentos ruins dela embora. Ela estava ali, em seus braços... tão frágil, chorando..pedindo carinho e proteção._

_Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, acariciando-a lentamente. Sussurrando palavras para tentar acalmá-la. E aquele momento triste, acabou se transformando em um de extremo afeto. O carinho que ambos trocaram era o que precisavam há anos, desde que seus corações haviam percebido que precisavam um do outro. Mas ele não conseguiu avançar, logo a soltou, sentindo-se fragilizado e com uma sensação estranha no peito. Seria amor? _

_- Obrigada, Ron..- ela murmurou.- Você...é..._

_Mas ela não terminou a frase, e ele não sabia o que ela queria dizer._

_- Sou...?_

_- Você...você é...muito amável..._

_Ele desmanchou o sorriso de seu rosto sem perceber. Mas a sensação que havia sentido dela em seus braços jamais se desmanchou de sua alma_."

Ao lembrar daquilo Hermione se sentiu revigorada. Por que ela tinha tanta vergonha de admitir que gostava dele? Se Harry e Gina haviam admitido...e tinham sido felizes...ela também tinha o direito!

Ela adormeceu, mais calma, com um pensamento em mente. Não iria mais ter medo de ser feliz. Se fosse para quebrar a cabeça, ela quebraria. Ela não podia ficar esperando que ele tomasse uma atitude.

Ela não soube se havia adormecido ou apenas fechado os olhos, quando os abriu a claridade da luz do sol invadiu o quarto. Estava com a sensação de que tinha sonhado com Rony...e levou um susto ao ver que ele mesmo estava ali, passando por Gina pela porta e indo em direção a escrivaninha.

- E não deixe suas coisas mais aqui, Rony! Você me acordou!- Gina resmungou voltando para a cama.

Hermione se levantou e rapidamente passou a mão pelos cabelos, querendo fazer com que eles ficassem mais baixos, mas parecia em vão.

- Ah, Gina...não fui eu! A mamãe estava dobrando as roupas aqui no seu quarto e esqueceu meu moletom...

- Ah...pensei que você tinha o deixado aqui...

Ele olhou para Hermione, que apenas assistia os dois.

- Bom dia, Mione!

- Olá...- ela falou um pouco se jeito.

Parecia que Gina tinha prendido a respiração, e Hermione se sentiu levemente incomodada com isso.

Um barulho na janela cortou o silêncio.

- Pichí!- Gina sorriu.

Rony foi até a janela e deixou a coruja entrar.

- Ah, sua ave burra...prefere a Gina né? Quantas vezes já te falei para deixar a carta no MEU quarto...

- Talvez ele perceba quem o trata melhor...- Gina falou com sarcasmo.

Ele tirou o pergaminho da pata da coruja que voou até Gina, implorando por um pouco de água e descanço.

- O Harry respondeu...

E ele olhou rapidamente para Gina, que tentou manter seu rosto da mesma maneira. Mas ela achava que não conseguira esconder o sentimento.

- Então...- Hermione estava curiosa para saber.

- Acho melhor esconder essa carta...- Fred e George entraram no quarto.- Você sabe que mamãe não quer que você fique tentando o Harry a vir pra cá...ele não pode...e ela acha que só está dando vontade nele de fugir e vir para cá.

- Ah, eu não culparia ele...- Hermione se levantou e foi em direção ao espelho, ajeitando o cabelo. Puxou a camisola para baixo, de repente, na presença de tantos garotos, ela pareceu curta demais.- Aqueles tios dele, nojentos, repugnates...arg!

- Ah, Hermione...- Fred falou sorrindo.- Sempre doce e encantadora todas as manhãs...

Rony riu. George cutucou o irmão e os dois saíram.

- Vou esconder a carta no meu quarto para ler quando mamãe estiver mais ocupada...ela quer que desçam pro café..

Gina se virou e foi em direção ao guarda roupa.

Rony mirou Hermione por um breve instante. Sentiu-se estranho ao ver as pernas da garota amostra, a camisola curta dela parecia estar ali apenas para testá-lo.

A garota ficou levemente vermelha.

- Fred ás vezes fala coisas com sentido sabe...

Hermione sentiu o rosto corar e viu que mesmo que Gina estivesse de costa para os dois, ouvia atentamente a conversa.

- Você está realmente doce e encantadora hoje Mione...- ele sorriu. E aparentemente muito assustado com que o acabara de dizer, que tinha lhe custado toda a coragem que tinha, saiu rapidamente do quarto deixando uma Hermione completamente tonta, parada olhando a porta.

Ela ouviu a risada de Gina e levou um susto ao perceber que ela realmente ouvira.

- O que foi que eu disse?- a ruiva riu mais alto ainda.

- Eu..estou...ahm..perplexa...

Elas riram juntas. Hermione estranhou o jeito doce do ruivo, mas simplesmente adorou. Ele tinha mudado com ela a algum tempo, estava a tratando de um jeito muito mais carinhoso e parado de implicar com ela. Talvez ele também tivesse percebido que devia fazer o que quisesse...e apenas ela, a tonta, ainda estivesse com medo de arriscar.

Elas se vestiram e foram tomar o café. Desceram rapidamente as escadas e ocuparam seus lugares na mesa. Hermione ficou ligeiramente desapontada ao ver que Rony ainda não regressara do quarto.

Gina a cutucou, ela tinha ficado parada olhando o nada por muito tempo, e a amiga percebera.

- É Mione...parece que as coisas estão melhorando pra você, não é?

Ela sorriu para a amiga e falou mais pra si do que para ela.

- Tomara...- ela mirou o céu pela janela da cozinha, se tornando um pouco cinzento aos poucos.- _Tomara_...

**(_Continua...)_**

N/A: Nossa, me empolguei nesse capítulo! Espero que tenha ficado bom! E quero reviews genteeeee! Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar para postar o **capítulo 2**, tenham paciência! Hehe, bjoooos


	2. Tempo perdido

Capítulo 2- Tempo perdido

Rony escondeu a carta no meio de um livro velho, já usado, que havia sido seu exemplar de feitiços no ano passado. Observou o material da escola durante alguns segundos e uma tristeza se abateu sobre ele. Nunca mais voltaria a Hogwarts, nunca mais veria os gramados tão verdes e ao fundo a cabana de Hagrid. Não percorreria mais os corredores de pedra, ás vezes tão frios, principalmente quando iam em direção ás masmorras. Uma saudade tomou conta dele, e ele se viu ali, parado analisando e lembrando de cada ano que tinha passado naquela escola. A emoção do primeiro jogo de quadribol que participara. O nervosismo de entrar em campo, apenas atenuado pelo beijo de boa sorte que Hermione lhe dera quando saíram do café.

A sala comunal...a sensação de sair das estufas geladas da aula de Herbologia e ir em direção ao calor da lareira da pequena sala que os esperava, gastando tempo até a hora da janta. Ah, os banquetes de Hogwarts! O modo como o teto encantado parecia tão real. O familiar ruído das conversas dos alunos de todas as casas.

" _Quando foi que perdemos tudo isso?_ "

Mas não adiantava mais pensar naquilo. Hogwarts agora era passado, por mais que doesse sair daquele lugar. Quando saíram da escola, no último dia de aula, ele, Harry e Hermione sabiam que não regressariam. Olharam emocionados as paredes do castelo que por tanto tempo havia os abrigado. Sabiam que o tempo que haviam passado ali fora inesquecível. Mas era um tempo que jamais iria voltar.

Um ruído de um copo quebrando andares abaixo fez ele acordar pra realidade. Ainda mirava o livro que havia escondido a carta de Harry, para que pudesse a ler depois.

Rapidamente desceu as escadas e se juntou aos outros para tomar café.

Uma cabeça de cabelos castanhos e fofos ganhou destaque na mesa: não estava acostumado a ver Hermione quieta daquele jeito na Toca. Ele normalmente demorava para se acostumar com a presença dela na casa dele.

- Ora, Fred...quantas vezes já lhe falei para usar magia somente quando necessário?- A Sra. Weasley ralhava com um dos gêmeos, que tinha tentado pegar um copo do armário usando magia, mas este colidiu com a chaleira que George tentava levar a mesa, usando o mesmo feitiço. Ambos caíram no chão, causando um grande estardalhaço.- _Reparo_!

E com um aceno de varinha, a Sra. Weasley consertou o copo quebrado. Fez a chaleira flutuar até o alcance de suas mãos e se virou de costas para a mesa, indo enchê-la novamente, já que a queda havia a esvaziado quase por completo.

Hermione e Gina estavam caladas. A pequena ruiva comia o que estava no prato sem prestar a mínina atenção, mais que 2 vezes levou o garfo a boca vazio, pois a comida caíra no meio do caminho.

- Gina, seu omelete ta ganhando de você!- George riu.

Rony começou a se servir de tudo que pôde na mesa, estranhou o silêncio. Normalmente Fleur estaria ali, atazanando sua mãe, tentando convencê-la a lhe ensinar alguma de suas receitas.

- Onde estão Gui e Fleur?- Hermione pareceu ler os pensamentos de Rony, que olhou surpreso para ele. Será que estavam pensando a mesma coisa?

- Saíram hoje cedo querida...- A Sra. Weasley se virou para ela sorrindo.- Estão tomando conta dos últimos preparativos para o casamento...

E o sorriso se desmanchou do rosto de Molly Weasley, na cabeça de Hermione se formou uma pergunta: será que ela aprovava mesmo aquele casamento?

Mas Hermione logo desviou sua atenção. Seus olhos se fixaram no ruivo sentado próximo a ela na mesa, que devorava todo o conteúdo do seu prato.

Harry acordou tarde naquele dia, com a sensação de que não tinha descansado o suficiente. A primeira coisa que fez foi riscar mais um dia no calendário que havia feito: não mais quantos dias faltavam para o retorno à Hogwarts, mas os dias que faltavam para que se tornasse um bruxo maior de idade. Seria sua liberdade! Significava sair da casa dos Dursley e ir em busca de um modo de derrotar o bruxo que havia lhe causado tanta infelicidade durante todos aqueles anos.

No fundo, o que ele mais queria naquele momento era estar na Toca, junto com Rony. O amigo, mesmo que muitas vezes não pudesse ajudá-lo de uma forma útil, sempre estava lá pra quando Harry simplesmente precisasse dizer um "chega" a sua vida de herói, ou quando ele apenas queria fugir dos estudos enquanto jogavam um xadrez de bruxo.

Ele pulou da cama e começou a se vestir, lentamente. Olhou seu próprio reflexo no espelho: ele tinha emagrecido muito mais do que esperava. Aquela estadia na casa de seus tios estava sendo a pior de todas: pois estava cheia de preocupações, pensamentos do que iria acontecer, ele estava muito ansioso. Aquilo não só o deixava nervoso, como fazia com que ele quisesse que os dias passassem cada vez mais rápido. Nunca pensou que desejaria tanto fazer 17 anos.

De repente algo veio na cabeça dele. O teste de aparatação! Tinha esquecido completamente disso! Ele e Rony iriam prestar o teste juntos ainda? Ou será que o amigo tinha desistido?

Ele balançou a cabeça, desistindo de pensar naquilo agora. Nunca teve certeza se conseguiria se dar bem em aparatação...

Ele olhou para Edwiges, que dormia tranquilamente em sua gaiola. Como ele queria estar quieto, se possível dormindo sem ter sonhos, descansando realmente.

Ele suspirou longamente, por um breve momento pareceu ter sentido o doce perfume de Gina perto de si. Com um sobressalto, afastou tais pensamentos de sua cabeça: ela não podia ser um alvo fácil, ele não podia continuar com ela sabendo que Voldemort tentaria o destruir a partir das pessoas que ele amava. Mas naquele momento aquilo pareceu a coisa mais estúpida que ele já poderia ter feito: terminar com Gina e com o namoro perfeito dos dois, por culpa de um bruxo das trevas que o perseguia a 17 anos. Será que tinha feito a coisa certa? Será que Gina não estaria a essas horas zangada com ele por ter terminado _apenas_ por querer salvar a vida dela? Ele tinha certeza que a ruiva deveria estar magoada...ele estava tratando ela como uma criança, apenas por querer protegê-la. Naquele momento ele teve certeza de que teria pensando antes de ter terminado com tudo. Sabia que se tudo desse certo eles ficariam juntos no final.

_Mas quando seria isso?_

Sem pensar, Harry se jogou na cama novamente, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. Enquanto mirava o teto ele sentiu raiva e nojo de si mesmo. Porque tinha que ter sido ele o bruxo que cruzou o caminho do Lorde das Trevas? Se ele não fosse o herói que todos gritavam o nome, provavelmente estaria agora na Toca, feliz ao lado de Gina e de seus amigos, de sua verdadeira "família". Adormeceria tranqüilo após um doce "_boa-noite_", parecido com aqueles que recebia em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts: depois de alguns longos beijos, Gina sempre convencia ele que era melhor ambos irem se deitar, até mesmo no fim de semana. Ela sempre lhe beijava longamente depois disso, apenas sussurrando em seu ouvido: "_durma bem_..."

Fazia tempo que ele não sentia o "monstro" despertar. Era um sentimento que percorria seu corpo inteiro toda vez que ele enxergava a ruiva, e se intensificava quando trocavam longos beijos. Ele colocara esse nome, pois toda vez que se sentia daquele jeito, parecia ficar descontrolado.

Ele tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos demoradamente, tentando afastar qualquer pensamento que estivesse querendo roubar a cena naquele momento. Era melhor parar de pensar em Gina, mesmo que seu coração dissesse o contrário.

Ele se levantou, sem esperanças de ter um dia gradável.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, ouvindo a conversa animada dos Dursley na cozinha. Não tinha vontade de encarar os tios, mas precisava comer alguma coisa.

Enquanto ele entrou no aposento, sem receber nenhum ruído de bom dia, algo martelava na cabeça do garoto. Algo que ele queria afastar com todas as forças, mas algo nele não deixava. Ele pensava que havia cometido o maior erro de sua vida por querer afastar aquela que amava de perto dele. E naquele instante ele soube, que se voltasse atrás, para aquele dia que havia posto um ponto final em tudo, ele jamais teria terminado o namoro com Gina.

Logo depois que tomaram café, Gina e Hermione apressaram Rony. Queriam saber o que estava escrito na carta. Sem que ninguém desconfiasse, eles subiram a escada para o quarto de Rony.

O ruivo tentou convencer Gina a ir ao quarto dela, e não ao dele. Ele queria ler a carta antes dela e ter certeza de que Harry não falava nada que ele achasse que a irmã não deveria escutar. Sabia que apenas a menção ao nome dela na carta faria o coração da pequena se encher de esperança, e ele não sabia se aquilo era o certo.

- Não, Rony! Eu quero ler a carta junto com vocês!

Hermione, que permaneceu calada até o momento, disse calmamente:

- Gina talvez seu irmão tenha razão...talvez seja melhor a gente ler primeiro. Além do mais a sua mão vai desconfiar se encontrar todos nós juntos e..

- Mione ela está muito ocupada na cozinha. Não entendo porque vocês querem esconder isso de mim!

Rony levou a mão aos cabelos e os bagunçou, instintivamente.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça para tentar afastar o que estava pensando, o fato é que acompanhou cada movimento que o ruivo realizara. Quando percebeu estava completamente corada.

- Ora, Gina...escute a gente! A gente já te encontra lá no seu quarto ta?- Hermione segurou os ombros da amiga de leve.

Gina pareceu entender, mas ficou ligeiramente contrariada. Virou e saiu pisando firme, bufando de raiva, mas pelo menos havia escutado os dois.

- Vamos...- instintivamente Rony levou a mão ao pulso de Hermione para fazer ela o acompanhar.

Assim que viu que havia a deixado incomodada, afastou o braço e seguiu caminhando. Ela o seguiu. Havia gelado com o toque inesperado dele. Mesmo que ele apenas tivesse lhe segurado para que ala fosse com ele. Ela não podia conter o arrepio que se apoderava dela toda vez que o ruivo a tocava. Era sem querer. Ela não entendia o por quê daquilo acontecer.

Chegaram ao quarto dele, ele pegou a carta e se aproximou de Hermione.

Ela estava começando a sentir raiva de si mesma. Era apenas sentir ele perto, ouvir a respiração dele, sentir seu perfume que ela tinha a nítida sensação de que alguém programara o mundo para girar em câmera lenta. Ela viu que ele lia a carta e que tinha estendido para ela ler ao mesmo tempo. Se sentiu idiota: ele tão preocupado com Harry e ela ali, analisando as sensações que passavam pelo corpo dela quando estavam perto.

" _Espero que logo possa ir...falta pouco agora, acho melhor pensar assim._

_Não tenho me sentido muito bem. Acho que é ansiedade. Nossa amiga fez contado com você? Imagino que logo ela esteja aí não é?_

_Queria poder falar com sua irmã e saber como ela está em relação a tudo isso. Diga a ela que eu sinto muito_."

Hermione sentiu saudades de poder ler uma carta com nomes e completamente clara. Eles tinham adotado uma forma muito confusa de escrever, mas era melhor assim.

Quando ela fixou novamente sua atenção no amigo ao lado, viu que ele não estava mais ali.  
Estava sentado na cama, mirando a carta com atenção.

- Devemos deixar a Gina ler?- ele olhou para a amiga.

- Prometemos a ela, não é? E sem contar que ela vai ficar uma fera se você simplesmente disser que não vai deixar ela ver a carta...

- Mas...Mione, ele fala de um jeito...não sei se Gina vai entender exatamente o que ele quis dizer..

- Como assim? Ele foi muito claro!- ela caminhou até o amigo e se sentou ao lado dele. Retirou a carta das mãos dele.- Ele quer conversar com ela sobre isso...se eu conheço bem o Harry, ele daria qualquer coisa para estar ao lado de Gina nesse momento.

- Eu sei muito bem disso...- Rony mirou a amiga. Ela fez os olhos deles se encontrarem ao levantar a cabeça em direção ao amigo.- Sei que o Harry ama minha irmão, Mione. Não pense que é ciúme pois eu percebi que não sou capaz de querer impedir um sentimento que tenha surgido entre eles. É que...

- É que...?- Hermione sentiu-se estranha de estar falando com ele sobre sentimentos. Falando com Ronald Weasley sobre o amor de seus melhores amigos. Talvez o relacionamento dele com Lilá tenha feito ele amadurecer, pelo menos um pouco.

- Não quero que ele magoe a Gina. Isso é algo que um irmão sempre vai sentir: receio.

- Mas eu acho que você confia o suficiente no nosso amigo para não pensar em tal coisa, não é?- Hermione olhou tão fundo nos olhos dele, que por um momento sentiu como se pudesse se perder no azul daquele olhar. Ela tinha dito aquilo com a maior convicção que pode juntar. Ela não queria que Rony tentasse impedir Harry de falar com Gina. Mesmo que em pouco tempo ele fosse partir pra guerra e mesmo que Gina ficasse agoniada esperando o retorno do amado..

- Rony...o que importa é o agora. Não é o próximo minuto, nem a próxima hora. Nem o fim da guerra nem _nada_! Esses dois se amam, e sei que você enxerga isso...

A feição de Rony começou a mudar conforme Hermione falava. Ela não conseguia decifrar o que se passava na cabeça dele.

- Você não entende isso? Quando duas pessoas se amam não é a guerra nem nada nesse mundo que vai conseguir separá-las. Pode até afastá-las por algum tempo, mas elas sempre voltarão uma para a outra.

Rony ficou ali, parado, analisando cada palavra que a garota havia dito. Ela tinha razão. E ele sabia que assim que Harry chegasse a Toca ele e Gina iriam esquecer completamente do mundo lá fora, iriam viver aquele amor que por tanto tempo ficou adormecido.

- Tenho que admitir Mione...- Rony fitou ela.- Você está completamente certa. Se Harry quiser voltar com ela mesmo com medo do que Voldemort possa fazer não sou eu quem vai impedir. Eles não podem desperdiçar esse tempo, não é? Nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer..

Quando percebeu, Hermione estava de pé, caminhando lentamente em direção a porta.

- Pois é Ron, nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer. O tempo é tão curto que ás vezes assusta...- ela olhou pra ele de volta e sorriu.- Seria muito melhor se todas as pessoas pensassem assim...

Ele foi em direção a ela com a carta em mãos.

- Sim...vamos entregar pra Gina ler..acho que ela vai ficar mais tranqüila..

- E vai parar de ter insônia...ficamos um bom tempo essa noite conversando por causa disso...- ela riu.

- Você também não conseguiu dormir?

- É-é...digamos que não consegui...- ela corou.

- Nossa...por que Mione?

- Ah, nada não Ron...-ela olhou pra baixo pra disfarçar o rosto corado.

Ele riu e sem pensar duas vezes lhe beijou no rosto.

Hermione ficou completamente paralisada.

- Se tiver algum problema não hesite em me chamar...

Ela ficou ali, parada, levou a mão a parte do rosto que ele tinha beijado. No que deveria pensar? Era apenas um beijo de amigos, ela não deveria se iludir.

Rony estava quase no final do corredor, quando parou e sem se virar pra ela falou.

- Acho que você também deveria pensar no que você mesma disse Mione...- ele se virou e olhou nos olhos dela. Longos passos os separavam, mas eles se entenderam apenas com o olhar.- E eu acho que _a gente_ já perdeu tempo demais...

Sem que ela entendesse nada, ele seguiu caminhando em direção ao quarto de Gina.

As pernas delha falharam, o cérebro dela começou a trabalhar a mil por hora. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Ele falava dos dois? Ele falava de todos no geral?

" _Ah, por Merlim! O que está acontecendo com você Hermione_?"

Ela caminhou lentamente até o quarto de Gina. Rony não estava mais lá, ela tinha se demorado algum tempo pensando e ele provavelmente fora rápido: apenas entregara a carta e saíra.

Gina levantou os olhos da carta sorrindo. Hermione sorriu de volta, de um jeito meio bobo só de pensar no que Rony poderia querer dizer com aquilo.

- O que foi?- Gina estranhou a amiga.

Hermione foi até sua cama e sentou-se, permanecendo imóvel.

- E-eu não sei...

Gina riu. Iria descobrir de qualquer jeito o que havia feito a amiga ficar tão área. Mas no momento sua atenção estava completamente focalizada naquela carta. Aquele pedaço de papel em suas mãos, afastava qualquer pensamento negativo que ela poderia ter acumulado durante aqueles dias. Aquilo significava que mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles estariam juntos novamente, e ela mal podia esperar.

N/A: Eu sei q foi curtinho...mas aos poucos atualizo. Não pretendo fazer capítulos muuuito grandes pois assim atualizo mais rápido

**Marcela: **que bom que gostou da fic! E espero que tenha gostado da atualização também! Aguarde que logo vem mais

**Érika: **imagina se eu não ia te avisar da nova fic hehe que bom que está gostando!

**Jessika**: claro que eu lembro de vc neh garota? Hehe :P espero que acompanhe minha fic até o fim e nossaaaa ta eu prometo que atualizo mais rápido ta bom, linda? bjooo

**Keyciane: **uauuu obrigada  elogios são sempre bem vindos que bom que gostou!

**Miss.H.Granger:** hehe I know...a little crazy what he said about her…just the truth, something that he couldn´t let stay just with him :P


	3. O quase beijo

Capítulo 3- O quase beijo

Hermione ficou atirada na cama grande parte da manhã, sorrindo feito boba, sem saber ao certo o que pensar. Ela não conseguia esquecer nem por um momento o que Rony tinha dito. Por quê? Por que ele havia deixado àquela pergunta do ar? Será que ele queria dizer _exatamente_ o que ela estava pensando? O jeito que ele tinha falado o olhar que tinham compartilhado, foi alguns breves instantes, mas aquilo a deixou feliz e tranqüila. Ela sentiu algo percorrer o seu corpo no momento que pensou que ela e Rony poderiam dar certo. Algo que ela nunca havia sentido, porque ela simplesmente nunca havia cogitado a hipótese de ser correspondida. Era estranha a sensação. Um frio no estômago, de repente um arrepio no corpo, e uma alegria boba que vinha do nada.

Ela sentiu-se como suas colegas de quarto em Hogwarts, quando iam sair com algum garoto. Elas ficavam rindo à toa, pensando na maquiagem horas antes do encontro, suspirando pelos cantos. Hermione normalmente virava os olhos e simplesmente sussurrava um: "_O que elas vêem de emocionante nisso_?". Claro...ela não entendia o que era a expectativa de um encontro. A única vez que um garoto tinha se interessado por ela, alguém estragou tudo. E por acaso, aquele alguém, era Ronald Weasley. Agora, ela parecia se importar menos com a cena que ele tinha feito na sala comunal aquele dia. Mas na noite do baile, tudo parecia mais trágico.

Sim...ela queria ser admirada como qualquer outra garota era. Ela queria poder descer as escadas de Hogwarts enquanto as cabeças dos garotos giravam em sua direção. Ela nunca tinha tido isso. _Até_ aquele dia. O garoto que ela pensou que nunca iria olhar pra ela, aquele que qualquer garota na escola faria tudo para ter como par no baile... Aquele garoto que disse que sentia algo diferente por ela... Ele havia dito que ela era a coisa mais importante pra ele, e como conseqüência disso, ela foi levada como refém para uma das tarefas do Torneio Tribruxo. Eram provas suficientes de que ele gostava dela. Mas foram apenas aquele encontros. Foi apenas aquele baile. Foi apenas aquele ano em que ele, Vitor Krum, esteve em Hogwarts. Depois disso, apenas cartas em que ele tentava dominar o inglês, enquanto lembrava à ela o quanto ela significava na vida dele. Porém, ele chegou e foi embora. Ele arrancou suspiros dela, a fez sentir especial. Mas quando ela parou pra pensar, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Por que ela tinha saído com ele afinal? E depois, tinha gritado com Rony porque ele não havia pensando nela como par. Claro...ela queria ter ido com o ruivo. Era só ele que ela queria. Pelo menos que ele admitisse que sentira ciúmes. Ele não era apenas um baile, um ano, alguns encontros. Ele era alguém muito especial pra ela desde o momento que botara os pés em Hogwarts. Ele era as noites que ela perdia ao lado dele e Harry, ajudando eles nas tarefas da escola. Ele era os momentos que ela estava sozinha, pensando no que faltava realmente na vida dela. Ele era _tudo_ pra ela. E aos poucos ela percebia isso com mais clareza.

- Mione? Você está aqui?- uma voz acordou ela. Se dando conta de onde estava, ela sentou-se rapidamente na cama e fitou quem estava parado na porta.

- Olá...- ela respondeu. Fred a olhava atentamente.

- O almoço já está quase pronto. Mamãe mandou chamar. Ela está de mau humor hoje hein? Fleur não pára de pedir o porquê e isso está deixando ela pior. É melhor não demorar...

- Pode deixar, Fred...obrigada por me chamar.

Ela se levantou e foi em direção ao espelho. Odiando o reflexo, tentou ajeitar seu cabelo de uma forma diferente, sem sucesso.

Desistindo complemente de sua aparência, resolveu descer logo para a cozinha, antes que a Sra. Weasley começasse a descontar o mau humor nela.

Rony estava descendo as escadas logo a frente dela, e assim que ouviu o ranger dos degraus logo acima dele, a esperou e ambos desceram juntos.

Ela não falou uma palavra. Sentia-se estúpida só pelo fato de ter ficado _toda a manhã_ deitada na cama lembrando os momentos da vida dela, pensando nele. Ela nem havia reparado que tinha passado tanto tempo.

Ele não falou nada, apenas sorriu para ela quando ela, sem querer, o olhou e seus olhos se encontraram.

Para ela aquela descida de escada tinha sido a mais longa que ela já vivera, quando apenas alguns segundos haviam passado. Logo estavam chegando a cozinha. Mas antes, tiveram que parar, uma cena um tanto íntima invadiu seus olhos.

Gui tinha chegado em casa, e Fleur aparentemente estava lhe dando as "boas vindas", o beijando de um jeito que Hermione preferia que eles fizessem quando estivessem sozinhos.

Eles não se deram conta de que Rony e Hermione haviam chegado ali. Hermione ficou parada, olhando um pouco surpresa para os dois. De repente sentiu o Rony cutucar seu braço e fazer sinal em direção à cozinha. Ela acenou com a cabeça, dizendo que entendera, e os dois seguiram o caminho.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, ocuparam os lugares vagos na mesa, perto de Gina e Jorge.

- Onde estão Fleur e Gui?- a Sra. Weasley se virou zangada analisando os lugares vagos na mesa.- Eu avisei para não se atrasarem, o almoço já está pronto!

- Ah...- Hermione a olhou.- Eles devem estar vindo..passamos por eles agora a pouco.

O rosto de Molly Weasley pareceu ficar mais aliviado. Ela se virou para o fogão e com um aceno e varinha fez todas as panelas voarem até a mesa.

Logo, todos começaram a se servir. Hermione começou a comer lentamente, observando o jeito como Gina parecia área. A pequena ruiva apenas levantou os olhos do prato para acompanhar o movimento do irmão e de Fleur, que entravam agora na cozinha.

Fleur ajeitava os cabelos discretamente com as mãos, enquanto Gui sorria ao se sentar ao lado do pai, que tentava ler o jornal ao mesmo tempo em que derrubava sopa na roupa, numa tentativa frustrada de fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione abaixou seus olhos para a comida, e se concentrou apenas em mastigar o que estava comendo. Ela sentiu uma pontinha de inveja de Fleur naquele momento. Não pela garota ser bonita e estar com casamento marcado,mas por ter recebido, a alguns instantes atrás, um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Ela nunca tinha parado para pensar em como deveria ser sentir um beijo daqueles. Eles estavam completamente envolvidos, a ponto de não perceberem a presença dela e de Rony.

_Como seria beijar o ruivo daquele jeito_? Ela sentiu um frio na barriga só em imaginar ele a beijando de um jeito tão apaixonante. Logo sacudiu a cabeça e instintivamente corou. Ela não conseguia afastar aquele tipo de pensamento da sua cabeça. Ela simplesmente não conseguia mais ignorar o fato de que quer ser beijada por Ronald Weasley.

De repente ela perdeu a fome. Vendo que Gina também estava perdida em seus pensamentos e não tinha mais interesse na comida, ela fez sinal para que ambas saíssem da cozinha.

Gina entendeu, deixou seu prato na pia e seguiu junto com a amiga escada acima.

Ao chegarem no quarto, a ruiva a fitou demoradamente:

- Você está muito estranha...o que aconteceu?

- Ai, Gina...não sei se consigo te contar...

Gina sentou-se na cadeira próxima a janela, a mesma que Hermione havia sentado aquela noite enquanto discutiam sobre seus amores.

- Não sei o que _você_ tem Mione mas...- Gina suspirou longamente enquanto olhava o jardim pela janela.-...mas eu não consigo parar de pensar naquela carta.

Hermione a olhou seriamente e depois de uma pausa, em que pensou se era certo ou não falar com Gina sobre aquilo, ela começou:

- Gina...eu não sei se vale a pena você pensar nisso agora...eu penso que...

- Ele disse que sente muito...o que ele quer dizer com isso?

Gina se levantou e começou a caminhar pelo quarto.

- _Queria poder falar com sua irmã e saber como ela está em relação a tudo isso. "Diga a ela que eu sinto muito."- _Gina repetiu a última parte da carta, mais para ela do que para a amiga que agora a escutava atentamente.- Será, Mione, que ele está arrependido de ter terminado o nosso namoro?

- Gina...eu...- mas Hermione desistiu de tentar fazer com que a ruiva não pensasse nele. Ela mesma sabia como era complicado deixar de pensar em alguém que a gente gosta.- Eu...acho que...ele está arrependido...mas que não pretende mudar o que fez...

- O que você quer dizer?- a ruiva caminhou até a amiga e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, olhando-a intrigada.

- Eu quero dizer, Gina, que...bom, claro que Harry está arrependido de ter largado você...afinal, ele te ama mas...- ela suspirou e desviou o olhar.- Mas ele sabe que no fundo, fez a coisa certa. Claro, ele ainda queria poder estar com você, abraçar e beijar você mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabe que isso não é possível se ele quiser manter você segura!

Gina olhava para o chão, como se este fosse mais interessante que Hermione.

- Entende o que eu quero te dizer? É claro que Harry gostaria de estar aqui com você agora, aproveitando cada momento que vocês perderam mas ele sabe que na atual circunstância não é possível...ele quer você, mas quer protegê-la.

- Eu não quero proteção...- a voz dela saiu tremida, ela não conseguia mais segurar todos aqueles sentimentos que se confundiam dentro dela.- Eu não tenho medo de nada se estiver ao lado dele. Não me importa que eu seja um alvo fácil. Se eu pudesse escolher, escolheria morrer estando ao lado dele...e não sobreviver sabendo que ele pode se ir a qualquer instante...

E sem mais conseguir segurar as lágrimas, ela saiu do quarto rapidamente sem olhar para a amiga. Hermione respeitou essa atitude dela...sabia que ela estava sofrendo. E sabia que se ela fosse Gina, iria pensar o mesmo.

" _Será que eu devo arriscar? Gina está sofrendo porque não pode ficar ao lado de Harry. Eu posso ficar ao lado daquele que gosto_..."

Mas faltava coragem... Faltava o instinto _de cair de cabeça_ naquilo que ela queria. Será que ela conseguiria simplesmente quebrar a distância que existia entre ela e o ruivo com um simples beijo? Aquele beijo que estava roubando o sono dela? O beijo que nunca havia acontecido, mas que estava vivo na cabeça dela? Aquilo era o que ela mais desejava.

De repente ela foi apoderada de um sentimento estranho, algo que dizia para ela fazer exatamente o que queria. Ela levantou-se da cama em um pulo. Estava decidida a não abaixar mais a cabeça para seus sonhos.

Mas o sentimento dela foi quebrado no momento que ela viu o motivo de suas preocupações parado na porta. Parecia que um gelo havia sido colocado no seu estômago. Ela sentiu como se fosse cair.

- Mione...estou atrapalhando? Você ta...ahn...estranha...

- Ah, eu só...estou...- ela falou envergonhada.-...pensando no que você me disse antes...

Ela observou o ruivo ficar sem ação. Por um momento teve a impressão de que ele tinha ficado vermelho, mas logo não reparou em mais nada quando viu ele vindo em sua direção.

-É? Você estava pensando _exatamente no que_?- ele caminhou alguns passos em direção a ela, mantendo alguns centímetros de distância.

Era sempre assim... o coração dela começava a bater forte e ela perdia as palavras. Mas naquele momento foi diferente. Ela sentiu que estava mais confiante do que jamais estivera. Ela percebeu que sem querer, seus olhos não se desgrudavam dos do ruivo. Ela se viu lentamente erguer o rosto, fazendo com que a distância entre os dois diminuísse. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava fazendo. Ela estava traçando o caminho daquilo que ela estivera pensando minutos antes.

Rony pareceu surpreso com a atitude dela, passou levemente a mão pela cintura dela, como se esperasse o mesmo que a garota a sua frente.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar, deveria estar _realmente_ vermelha.

O tempo parecia ter parado. Ela começou a confundir o que era real e o que estava sentindo.

A respiração dele já estava tão próxima. Ela sentia o próprio coração batendo rápido.

- ...e não adianta tentarem me impedir de fazer isso!- Gina entrou no quarto rapidamente, quebrando o momento dos dois.

Hermione deu um pulo pra trás, assustada, enquanto Rony, agora visivelmente vermelho, bagunçava os cabelos daquele jeito que fazia ela se perder nos movimentos dele.

- Ouviram?- Gina parecia fora de si. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, seu rosto vermelho.

Aparentemente ela viera gritando algo para eles enquanto subia as escadas pensando que ambos ouviriam, mas eles estavam num mundo que não existia Gina e mais nada, apenas os dois e o _quase beijo_ que ocorrera.

- O que foi?- Hermione olhou em direção a ela. Sentia-se corada e estava visivelmente alterada. Se Gina estivesse no seu estado normal, teria percebido que os dois estavam constrangidos e que algo deveria estar acontecendo. Mas ela parecia fora de si.

- Eu acabei de falar, Hermione, que eu decidi escrever uma carta ao Harry, e que vocês dois não vão me impedir.

Rony parecia meio confuso com tudo aquilo. Havia saído de um momento perfeito e tinha sido acordado pelos gritos de sua irmã.

- Ahn...tá...- foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

Hermione virou rapidamente e o olhou.

- O que?

Gina também ficou surpresa e fitou o irmão de um jeito estranho.

- Você tem consciência do que você acabou de dizer, Rony?- a ruiva indagou.

- Ah, eu...ah...-ele olhou confuso de uma para a outra.- Ah, faça o que você quiser Gina...eu tenho _problemas demais_ para ficar cuidando dos seus também...

E saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Gina e Hermione observaram ele ir até a porta e sair. Ambas se olharam, uma mais confusa que a outra. Gina, agora mais calma observou Hermione.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

Hermione não respondeu, sentou-se na cama, reparando só agora o que poderia ter acontecido naquele quarto se Gina não tivesse aparecido.

Ao ver que a amiga não respondia Gina começou a rir e levou as mãos a boca.

- Ah, por Merlim Mione!- ela ria de um jeito que deixou Hermione mais constrangida ainda.- O que você fez com o meu irmão?

- Nada!- Hermione ficou vermelha ao olhar para a amiga.

- Nada mesmo?- Gina continuava rindo. Foi em direção a amiga.

- Nada...porque você apareceu berrando não é, senhorita Gina?- Hermione não conseguiu conter a risada.

Gina soltou um gritinho histérico que irritou Hermione e olhou para ela com censura.

- Ah, pára com as brincadeiras ta Weasley?

- O que? Ah...pára você Hermione!

A ruiva se levantou sorrindo para a amiga.

- Obrigada Mione! Continue _alterando_ o meu irmão desse jeito e minha vida ficará bem melhor. _Você viu o jeito que você deixou o coitado_? Por Merlim, Mione...que poder de _sedução_ hein?

Ela saiu feliz do quarto, provavelmente iria escrever a carta que havia dito. Hermione não se importava mais. Se ela quisesse falar com Harry que falasse. Eles tinham idade o suficiente para se entenderem. Aquilo não importava agora, depois do que havia acontecido ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: sim, ela tinha chance.

E com essa certeza em mente ela iria lutar pelo que queria. Finalmente Hermione Granger seria feliz. Finalmente ela, a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts iria tomar a atitude com um garoto. Ela mal acreditava no que estava pensando.

Havia ficado um pouco sem graça com o comentário de Gina. _Poder de sedução_? Sentia-se especial só de pensar que poderia estar dentro da mente de Ronald Weasley. Só de pensar que ele _a desejava_. Será que poderia ser verdade tudo aquilo?

Ela não conseguia ser negativa naquele momento.

Sorrindo à toa, ela saiu do quarto sem saber ao certo aonde iria. A vontade que tinha era de ir atrás do ruivo, e continuar de onde tinham parado. Mas mesmo que tudo aquilo passasse por sua cabeça, Hermione Granger era tímida demais para ser tão rápida.

" _Calma Hermione, tudo ao seu tempo_..."

E ela resolveu ir em direção a cozinha, ajudar a Sra. Weasley com alguma coisa iria ajudá-la a tirar o garoto da mente um pouco.

Internamente ela sorria...

" _Chegou a minha hora de lutar pelo que eu quero_."


	4. Sussurros

Capítulo 4- Sussurros

Hermione gastou o resto do tempo livre que tinha naquela tarde ajudando a Sra. Weasley nas tarefas de casa. Mesmo que toda a família estivesse descansando ou se ocupando com alguma coisa, ela preferia ajudar. Afinal, ela não morava naquela casa, e

ajudar a arrumar era um modo de agradecer por todos sempre serem tão atenciosos com ela. Estava arrumando as almofadas no sofá da sala. A Sra. Weasley aparentemente já tinha terminado todos os seus afazeres, usando

feitiços de arrumação em todo lugar. Olhou para Hermione e sorriu.

- Por que não usa o método bruxo, querida?

Hermione parou o que estava fazendo e a olhou.

- Ahn...bom eu me acostumei assim. Mesmo indo pra Hogwards e conhecendo vários feitiços prefiro o modo trouxa mesmo...

A Sra. Weasley riu. Sabia que Hermione apenas descobrira que era bruxa pouco antes de entrar na escola de magia e bruxaria.

Ela havia aprendido tudo na maneira dos trouxas.

- Muito obrigada pela ajuda...- ela fitou Hermione, que agora olhava pela janela, distraída.

- Imagina, Sra. Weasley.

Ela saiu da sala deixando Hermione sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ela continuou olhando para o pátio da Toca. Fred e George estavam lá, caminhando pelo gramado. De vez em quando, paravam e olhavam algo muito próximo ao chão.

"_Devem estar caçando gnomos..."_

Aquela não parecia uma tarefa muito interessante. Ela não tinha a mínima vontade de ir até lá e ver se era mesmo aquilo que estavam fazendo. Além do mais, ela não sabia onde Gina estava. Normalmente, elas ficavam conversando para passar o tempo.

Ela se sentou no sofá. O tempo tinha passado depressa e o sol já estava começando a baixar. A luz que entrava pela janela e cortava as cortinas deixava o aposento levemente alaranjado, dando uma sensação de conforto a garota. Ela se recostou melhor no sofá, colocando uma almofada na cabeça. Seu pensamento vagou. Ela não quis controlar o que se passava pela sua cabeça.

Pensava no que Harry deveria estar fazendo sozinho na casa de seus tios. Pensava no que Gina deveria estar escrevendo naquela carta para ele. Mesmo que a amiga tivesse muitas dúvidas sobre o que iria acontecer à eles, Hermione tinha certeza de que logo que Harry colocasse os pés naquela casa, eles iriam se acertar. Ele não ia cumprir o que havia dito. Ele não iria agüentar ficar longe de Gina enquanto dividiam o mesmo teto durante dias. Realmente, não fazia muito sentido duas pessoas que se gostavam há tanto tempo ficarem separadas. Então por que ela continuava ali parada? Por que não ia atrás do ruivo que lhe tirava noites de sono?

Enquanto pensava naquilo, o cansaço da noite mal dormida começou a invadi-la. Ela fechou os olhos, e se ajeitou no sofá.

Sabia que não iria pegar no sono sentada, então apenas deixou sua cabeça descansar. Tentou não pensar em nada.

Alguns minutos depois, sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e seu corpo escorregou no sofá. Ela havia adormecido. Enquanto aos poucos a sala ficava escura, apenas iluminada pelo forte brilho da lua, Hermione dormia tranquilamente, um sono sem sonhos ou preocupações.

Assim que terminou de escrever a carta, Gina fez com que Píchi aceitasse entrega-la. A ave parecia ligeiramente irritada com a ruiva.

- Fique quieto, Píchi. Não fui eu quem lhe mandou entregar aquela outra carta para o Harry. Foi o Rony! Além do mais, você é a única coruja que estou autorizada a usar...

A ave pareceu se conformar com seu destino. Esperou que a dona amarrasse o pedaço de pergaminho, e alçou vôo.

Gina ficou olhando enquanto ele desaparecia no horizonte. Em breve, Harry estaria recebendo a carta mais confusa que ela já escrevera na vida. Não queria ser muito óbvia, caso a mesma fosse interceptada. Mas algumas coisa ainda precisavam ser ditas.

"_Onde será que Hermione se meteu?"_

Depois de procurar em todos os lugares da casa que pensou que a amiga poderia estar, Gina a encontrou adormecida no sofá da sala.

"_Depois de uma noite mal dormida como aquela...era de se esperar..."_

Ela resolveu acorda-la. Logo o jantar ficaria pronto, e era melhor Hermione parar de dormir, senão não teria sono novamente à noite. Ela sabia como a amiga ficava irritada depois de uma noite mal dormida. O humor de Hermione já não era dos melhores, e

quando não conseguia descansar, apenas piorava.

- Mione...Mione acorda...

A garota deu um salto ao ser acordada. Parecia assustada. Se levantou rapidamente e fitou a amiga.

- O que? O que foi? O que aconteceu???

Ela olhou ao seu redor, confusa. Não costumava tirar cochilos durante o dia.

- Calma...- Gina riu.- Eu resolvi te acordar...está quase na hora do jantar.

- Ah...desculpa Gina..eu..eu me peguei no sono. Não sei o que aconteceu. Estava ajudando sua mãe e...me sentei aqui...nossa...que horas são?

Gina não fazia idéia de que horas eram.Mas tinha certeza que havia gasto muito tempo escrevendo aquela carta a Harry.

- Não sei...bom..eu vou descer e ver se minha mãe precisa de ajuda...você vem?

-Ahn...não...não...acho que vou ir tomar um banho...preciso acordar...

Ambas riram. Hermione foi até o quarto e separou uma roupa limpa.

Dirigiu-se até o banheiro. A porta estava fechada. Ela bateu levemente.

- Já tô saindo!- era a voz de Rony.

Ela pensou em sair dali, voltar depois. Sempre que estava na presença dele não conseguia conter a vergonha. Mas de repente, a porta se abriu. Um Rony com os cabelos molhados enrolado numa toalha de banho apareceu na porta.

- Ah, Mione...- ele corou. A garota também estava visivelmente vermelha.

- Desculpe, Ron...

- Não, imagina...eu já tinha terminado de tomar banho...Ele passou por ela, indo em direção ao quarto para se vestir.

Ela entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta, controlando as batidas do seu coração. Ver o ruivo daquele jeito a deixou completamente desnorteada.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentou pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o corpo de Ronald Weasley. Assim que entrou debaixo do chuveiro, ficou longos minutos apenas sentindo a água quente percorrer seu corpo. Fechou os olhos...tentou deixar todas as coisas que lhe afligiam sumirem. Aquele banho fazia ela sentir-se renovada.

Depois de se arrumar, Hermione resolveu ir até a cozinha ao encontro de Gina, mas assim que alcançou as escadas a ruiva estava subindo rapidamente.

- Mudança de planos. Mamãe resolveu fazer o jantar ao ar livre. Fred e George estão arrumando as mesas lá fora. Logo o período de chuvas vai começar e ela quer aproveitar a noite que está fazendo hoje.

- Hum...que bom...- ela foi atrás da amiga.- Precisam de ajuda?

- Está tudo encaminhado...o jantar vai demorar um pouco mais.

- Tudo bem então...se precisarem de ajuda...

A ruiva pegou algo no quarto que Hermione não pôde ver o que era e saiu rapidamente.

"_Ótimo...não tenho nada pra fazer até a hora do jantar." _

Ela fechou a porta do quarto e sentou-se na cama para ler. Era o melhor que tinha a fazer. Assim se distraía e não ficava lembrando do "Rony enrolado na toalha".

Passaram-se uns 15 minutos. Ela fechou o livro, pensando que seria melhor descer até o jardim e ficar com os outros. Quando estava prestes a levantar da cama, alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra!- ela falou sem pensar.

O rosto de Rony apareceu por detrás da porta. O coração de Hermione disparou.

- O que você está fazendo?- ele a olhou, sem entrar no quarto.

- Estava lendo...- ela mostrou o livro que estava na sua mão para ele.

- Magias medicinais avançadas...é bem coisa sua Hermione...

Ela sorriu e colocou o livro em cima da mesa ao lado de sua cama.

O garoto finalmente resolveu entrar no quarto, e para a surpresa de Hermione, fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ela sentiu um frio no estômago. Sentiu-se idiota parada naquele lugar, sentada na cama, olhando enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Ahn...eu...- ela corou.-...ia descer para ver se sua mãe precisa de ajuda...

- Ah! Eu estava lá embaixo até agora!- o ruivo sentou-se na beirada da cama, fitando a amiga.- Não agüentei minha mãe gritando e resolvi ver onde você ahn...

- Onde eu...?- ela percebeu que o garoto tinha ficado envergonhado. O rosto dele estava da cor dos seus cabelos.

Ele tossiu, sentiu sua garganta fechada.

- Onde você estava...- ele falou com uma voz levemente rouca, que fez Hermione ter a leve sensação de que os seus fios de cabelo tinham ficado em pé. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo inteiro.

- Pois...ahn...eu estava aqui...o tempo todo...- falou de um jeito bobo, não sabia como agir da presença do ruivo.

Ela analisou a situação. A porta fechada. Os dois sentados se olhando em silêncio. Não tinha escapatória. O destino fazia de tudo para que eles, uma hora ou outra, se encontrassem.

No outro momento que tinham compartilhado, Gina havia interrompido. Mas dessa vez, ela estava provavelmente muito ocupada ajudando com o jantar. Ninguém iria aparecer. Ela não sabia se aquilo a apavorava ou lhe dava coragem de ir adiante.

Ela colocou as pernas para fora da cama e se levantou bruscamente. O garoto imitou o movimento dela se colocando na frente da garota.

- O que ouve?- ele perguntou rapidamente.

Ela não soube responder. Não tinha coragem. Não conseguia tomar uma atitude. Tudo que sua cabeça, seu corpo e seu ser queriam naquele momento era terminar com a distância que insistia em separa-los.

Ela teve a nítida impressão que ele podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo,pois ele sorriu.

- Algum problema, Mione?- ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Ela sentiu as pernas falharem. Ele estava fazendo aquilo para testa-la? Para provoca-la?

- Não...não...- ela passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando controlar o que sentia.- Está...tudo bem...

Ela o olhou. Ele continuava sorrindo, olhando para ela de um jeito desconfortante.

O silêncio parecia incomodá-la naquele momento. Ele inclinou a cabeça pro lado e riu:

- Eu acho que sei qual é o seu problema...

- Sa-sabe?- a voz dela tremeu.

- Não tenho certeza...- ele deu dois passos em direção à ela. A mão dele alcançou a nuca da garota. Ela sentia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Nunca pensou que tantas coisas pudessem passar pela sua cabeça em apenas um segundo. Será que ele podia ouvir o seu coração?- Só tenho certeza de uma coisa...

Seu corpo ficou anestesiado. De alguma maneira ela sabia, que não iria fugir.

- Do que?- a voz dela saiu mais firme dessa vez.

- Eu tenho certeza de qual é o meu problema. E sei exatamente do que preciso para resolve-lo...- ele sussurrou.

Ela sentia o hálito dele alcançar o canto dos seus lábios, ele agora não falava olhando nos seus olhos, mas sim perto do seu ouvido. Ela fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com a voz do ruivo.

Ela segurou o pulso dele:

- Ron...o que...o que você está fazendo?

Ele sussurrou mais baixo ainda.

- Mione...eu sei porque vim para esse quarto enquanto todos estava lá embaixo ocupados com os preparativos do jantar...eu sei também porque estou tão perto de você...eu sei o que se passa dentro de mim...será que você não sabe realmente o que eu sinto?

Ele moveu a cabeça de um modo que seus olhos se encontrassem. Sorriu ao vê-la corada.

-...será, Mione?- a voz dele ia diminuindo, proporcionalmente à distância de seus rostos.- ...será que você ainda não percebeu onde eu estou querendo chegar...?

Ele roçou os lábios nos dela. Ela pareceu conter a respiração por um instante. A sensação era como se um raio estivesse percorrendo seu corpo.

- E-eu...- ela falou baixinho, por entre os lábios dele.

Mas ele, naquele momento, não se importava com o que ela queria dizer. Sufucou as palavras dela, calando-a com um beijo.

Levou a outra mão a cintura da garota, colando o corpo dela no seu. A sensação de ter seu corpo grudado ao do ruivo era maravilhosa. Toda a vergonha e todo o receio que tivera segundos antes havia sumido, dando lugar a uma vontade incontrolável de nunca mais desgrudar os lábios dos dele. Ela enrolou os braços no pescoço dele, fazendo com que ficassem o mais perto possível. Ele começou o beijo de uma maneira delicada, sentindo o leve sabor da boca da garota. A mão do ruivo percorreu as costas dela, dando uma espécie de apoio para ela, enquanto a empurrava gentilmente para baixo.

Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele estava fazendo.Quando percebeu estava novamente sentada na cama, beijando de um jeito, agora, mais ousado. Ela apenas acompanhava os movimentos do ruivo.

Sentiu-se assustada com o rumo que aquela situação estava tomando. Abriu os olhos e se afastou rapidamente.

Ele, assustado, a fitou:

- O que foi?- falou com a voz fraca.

Ela controlou a respiração, enquanto olhava a situação em que se encontrava.

Seu corpo estava completamente inclinado para trás, suas costas quase tocavam a cama, na qual ela não lebrava de ter sentado novamente. Rony estava por cima dela, um dos joelhos colado em sua coxa, os dois braços agora apoiados no colchão.

Ela continuava ofegante. Nunca havia sentido aquilo. Não sabia quantos minutos haviam se passado. Apenas podia perceber agora que estava quase deitada. Onde aquilo ia parar?

-Rony...pára...

Ele saiu de cima dela, permanecendo de pé.

- O que foi, Mione...? Eu pensei que..

- Vai com calma...você tem noção do que acabou de fazer?

Ela se levantou, colocando-se na frente dele. Ajeitou os cabelos.

- Ahn...qual o problema? Eu pensei que você também quisesse...

- Ron! Num momento estávamos nos beijando e no outro...nós...- ela parou. Desviou o olhar do dele.

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela.

- Desculpa...desculpa...- ele a abraçou.- Eu...eu não queria te assustar..nem te fazer pensar qualquer coisa ruim de mim...

- Não! Não estou pensando nada ruim..mas..ahn..estou um pouco assustada sim...- ela o olhou, enquanto também abraçava o corpo dele.

Ele sorriu.

- Foi mal...eu..eu não consegui me controlar...fazia tanto tempo que eu pensava em como seria o momento que a gente...ahn..bom...finalmente iria se acertar...

Ela acompanhou o sorriso do ruivo.

- Também fiquei imaginando várias vezes como seria...

Ela sentia-se tão mais tranquila. O mundo poderia explodir lá fora, a felicidade dentro dela era maior que qualquer coisa.

- E Mione...me perdoe mesmo...eu...não pretendia,sabe, avançar o sinal tanto assim...só que...

- Tudo bem...tudo bem...- ela descançou a cabeça no peito dele.

Ele ficou em silêncio, fechou os olhos. Aproximou o rosto à ela, sentindo o doce perfume que vinha de seus cabelos.

- Rony...

- Sim?- ele a olhou.

Ela ficou em silêncio, pensando o que deveria dizer. Havia tanta coisa dentro de sua cabeça naquele momento. Mas não era o momento. Ela apenas queria aproveitar. Não queria mais sair de perto dele. Nunca mais.

- Nada não...esquece...

- Fala...

- Nâo era nada importante...eu só queria...

-... queria?

- Que você soubesse o quanto eu sempre quis que isso acontecesse...

Ele riu baixinho, olhando para ela que também sorria.

- Eu também, Mione...- a abraçou forte.- Eu também...

Dessa vez, ela sentia que não havia mais medo. Se afastou um pouco dele e levou a mão ao rosto do ruivo.

Aproximou seus lábios novamente, deixando-o surpreso, afinal, ele que estava sendo beijado agora.

Mas, recuperado da surpresa, fechou os olhos e deliciou-se com a sensação que era ser beijado por aquela que roubava seus pensamentos. Gostava de sentir aquele jeitinho tímido que ela tinha. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela, depois deixou que tomassem um novo rumo, descendo para o corpo da garota. Ela não o parou, adorou sentir-se desejada daquele jeito. Ainda com os olhos fechados, afastou seus lábios...precisava se recuperar, o beijo dele parecia a deixar em outro mundo. Ele aproveitou a distração da garota e começou a beijar o seu pescoço, de um modo incrivelmente sensual, que ela tentou conter, mas não conseguiu. Um baixo e leve gemido escapou dos lábios de Hermione, enquanto ela perdia o medo de deixar que suas mãos também passeassem pelo corpo do garoto.

Ele a fitou:

- Eu nunca senti algo assim, Hermione...

- Algo assim...como?- ela parou a mão dele, que naquele momento estava se tornando atrevida demais.

- Algo assim...- ele sussurrou.- Tão especial...tão perfeito...- aquilo saiu mais como um suspiro.

Ela riu, e como sempre, tentou controlar a situação.

- Eu só acho que temos que ir com mais calma...

- Tem certeza?- ele voltou a dar beijos molhados no pescoço dela, deixando-a descontrolada novamente.

- Te-tenho...- ela sussurrou, sem força.

- Tudo bem...é que eu esperei tanto pra poder estar assim com você...

Eles ouviram alguém subindo as escadas. Pareceram cair na real de que o jantar deveria estar sendo servido naquele momento.

_Quanto tempo tinham ficado ali?_

- Eu gosto muito de você, Ron...- ela falou baixinho, apenas para que ele escutasse.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Mione...- ele sorriu. Aquilo bastava. Ele iria esperar o tempo que ela precisasse.

Alguém abriu a porta bruscamente. Era Fred.

Hermione não soube o que fazer, pois permaneciam abraçados.

- Vocês não vem jantar?

- Vamos sim...- Rony falou, Hermione parecia muda.

Fred desceu as escadas.

- Ele...hum...pareceu lidar com muita naturalidade...não acha?- Hermione fitou o ruivo.

- Não me surpreende...- ele fez uma breve pausa para dar um leve selinho em Hermione.- Os que agiam com medos naturalidade em relação a isso éramos nós...e além do mais o Fred...ahn..

- O Fred o que?

- Bom...ele já tinha conversado comigo sobre isso..várias vezes...

- Então...- ela sorriu.-...então você..?

- Eu nunca admiti pra ninguém..nem pra mim mesmo..até ver você com aquele Krum no baile de inverno. Fred percebeu e veio me incomodar...ficou enxendo meus ouvidos durante meses...

Ela riu demoradamente:

- Eu também tive que ouvir muito...

Ele segurou a mão dela.

- Mas agora tá tudo bem...não é?

- Como assim?- ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele.

- Ora, Mione...nós dois sabemos que não podemos fugir de um sentimento como esse...

Ela olhou para baixo, sorrindo feito boba.

- É...- o abraçou.- E eu acho que não quero fugir...

Instantes depois, desceram as escadas e se juntaram aos outros. Rony agia com muita naturalidade. Porém, ninguém perguntou por que os dois haviam aparecido de mãos dadas, ou por que haviam sentado lado a lado, ou por que trocavam sorrisos durante o

jantar todo. Aquilo passou uma sensação de segurança a ambos.

Gina percebeu que algo havia acontecido, mas naquele momento estava muito preocupada com a carta que havia mandando a Harry.

_Será que iria demorar muito para ele ler e responder?_

Ficou inquieta durante o jantar inteiro, apenas pensando se em algum lugar na Rua dos Alfeneiros Harry também estaria jantando, pensando nela.Ou se apenas estaria trancado no seu quarto, fugindo da presença dos tios.

Ela suspirou longamente enquanto olhava para o céu.

_"Volta pra mim, Harry..."_

(CONTINUA)

N/A: Demorou! E muito! Mas durante o ano não tem como atualizar mesmo! Bom tá aí... Pretendo não demorar muito pra atualizar agora nas férias! Comente e me digam o que acharam do "primeiro beijo"! Huuuum..a partir de agora as coisas começam a ficar mais "interessantes"!

**LuisAO**: foi mal a demora /

**Deaatrin**: uau brigada pelo elogio! q bom q está gostando!

**marikpereira**: então dpois do "quase bjo" está ai o "bjo oficial". espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Karol McGre**gor: naum! naum quero t matar hehe D agora vou atualizar mais depressa!

**André vinici**us: obrigada D

**k3nsh1n158**9: ai está! gostou das novidades do capítulo? ;D

**Mema**: demorei p atualizar...e MUITO! hehe maaas finalmente tah ai

Pessoal, continuem comentando D thank you so much Kisses!


End file.
